Yet ANOTHER KH Truth or Dare
by night omen
Summary: Another Truth or Dare with the KH cast... You know the drill R&R please, thankyou
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not own KH or any ralated characters**

**Yet another Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare.**

A cloaked figure stroles into a large room with a big green glowing tube in the middle.

Becryx: Scarletta turn the portal on.

Scarletta: Yes sir (goes to keyboard and starts typing on it as the glowing tube starts humming then opens.)

A cluster of people fall out of the tube and start asking each other what happened.

Becryx: Hello all and welcome to...

Vexen: (cutting off Becryx) Hey this is my lab.

Becryx: yes Vexen I've comendeered your lab for my little game here.

Sora: Oh heck no. (get up to run away)

Riku: your not going anywhere. ( pulls Sora back down )

Becryx: well I see Sora knows what I'm talking about, now will you all participate in my little Truth or Dare?

Axel: Better than what we've had planned today anyways.

Scarletta: Axy (tackles Axel)

Becryx: (pries Scarletta off of Axel) Sorry she a fan girl, Demyx and Zexion watch your backs as well. Welp readers you know the drill.

Scarletta: Rules are

1. you may make any dare but if it involves sex we will send the participants to another room.

2. NO HURTING AXY, DEMY, OR MY SEXY ZEXY

Becryx: Scarlet stop being a fangirl.

Scarletta: Sorry next up

Rule 3. Don't mess with Namine and Xion?

Becryx: GAH (swipes that rule away from Scarletta) ehem go on.

Scarletta: ookay ya hypocrit, well then all else we ask of is that you review, review, review.

Becryx: So until next time, hopefully, we will get to torture your favorite, or least favorite, characters with yet another truth or dare.

Xemnas: (cries) WHY US!

Becryx: because you have a bunch of fans.

Sorry if you didn't like this but if I get to the dares and truths I will try to get better. (critic review are welcome as well).


	2. Chapter 2:the game begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related

Becryx: "okay everyone we finally got some dares."

Scarletta: "Here's our first one from... Teixak, HI TEI." waves at fourth wall.

Axel: "GAH... NOT HER AGAIN." Jumps behind couch that was conviniently placed there.

Becryx: "Okay settle down here are her dares." clears throat.

**"Hi Becryx, hi Scarletta! ^^" Teixak waves. "Glad I inspired ya guys. Anyways!**

"Roxas- is it weird having a ton of fans (including me)?" She tilts her head,  
then glances around quickly. "...Also, I dare you to give me a hug, damnit. :C

"Sora- Seeing as you get all the mean dares all the time, do whatever you want  
to the others!

"Riku- Seeing as you're part of a massive love triangle in my fic and a pimp  
in Gamer's-" she snickers "-try and see if you can hook up with Xion!"

"That's all for now!" She waves. "Good luck!"

Roxas: "Well it can be annoying when the fangirls attack." stares at fangirls and chuckles nerviously. "As for you, other than the torment your nice." Hugs Teixak.

Sora: "anything huh?" stares at everyone "Lets just see how far I can milk this." Leans back and laughs.

Riku: "Um... heh Xion would you like go out some time?"

Xion: "Umm that would be nice." Blushes.

Becryx: Grumbles underneath breath.

Scarletta: "you said something?"

Becryx: "No no go on."

Scarletta: next we have NoahMatrix1000

**Princess Mansex: Dress up as brittany spears, shave your hair and make sweet  
love with Saix.  
Kairi: Your a ** **, I'm glad people rated you as the most ANNOYING woman you  
dress like a **, your just plain useless.  
Roxas: Do you know there are a ton of fanfictions that pair you with sora, you  
know, doing it and kissing. P.S how's it feel to have a ** as a somebody.  
Mr. ** aka Sora: Wear makeup and women's clothing with high heels and tie up  
roxas in a torture chamber and have sex with him for hours.  
Larxene: "Smiles sweetly while giving the retard ** the middle finger".  
Axel: Dye your hair pink and kill lindsay lohan in jail and make sure this  
comes out on the news.  
Xion: "Blows her a kiss"  
Riku: Would you have sex with every hot female actor in hollywood.  
Xigbar: Show everyone a tape of Sora and Roxas making love.  
Xaldin: Shove your lances up roxas's **.  
Vexen: You and Even are so dang UGLY.**

Xemnas: under breath "Why do I always have to do this." Grabs Saix and drags him into another room, then screaming commences.

Kiari:Starts crying.

Becryx and Sora: hugging Kiari "it's okay, it's okay."

Roxas: "I know thats completely insane we're the same person technically..." turns to sora. "Would that be gay or masturbation?"

Becryx: Still comforting kiari. "Both actually."

Demyx: "How would you know that?"

Becryx: "Don't know I guessed."

Demyx: "Ah."

Sora: "Man." Walks out looking like a drag queen with a rope.

Roxas: "Umm Sora what are you doing?" Gets tied up and dragged to another room while flailing around trying to get free.

Larxene: "Please." Flips the bird

Axel: Walks out of bathroom with pink hair, everyone busts out laughing.

Scarletta: Smiling "It really suits you Axel."

Axel "Yeah, Yeah walks out of Castle Oblivion to the jail.

Xion: Catchs kiss and blushes.

Riku and Roxas: Mutters something under their breath.

Riku: "Depends on your view of hot but from my perspective... yes."

Scarletta: "I knew I should have taken that acting career."

Becryx: "Huh?"

Scarletta: Sweatdrops. "Oh nothing, nothing."

Xigbar: Holding up camera. "Already did so." Everyone stares at him awkwardly. "What?" Puts tape into the tape player, everyone screams and runs to the bathrooms exept Namine.

Becryx: Sits back down at his computer. "Umm Namine you weren't discusted."

Namine: Blushes "No... not really."

Scarletta: "Oh yaoi fangirl?"

Namine: Still blsuhing. "Yeah."

Xaldin: Drags roxas off, loud screaming in background.

Becryx: "Scarlet call an ambulance."

Scarletta: "Already did." Reno and Rage walk in carrying a stretcher and take roxas to the ambulance.

Vexen: Waves hand in a 'yeah whatever' way.

Scarletta: "Well thats all we got..." Everyone lets out a sigh of relief. "... For today."

Everyone: Stares wide eyed and passes out.

Becryx: "okay? Well join us next time for more truth or dare fun and keep those reviews a flowin'."

Scarletta: Waves "Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own anything related but my characters.

Chapter: 3

Xemnas:"Hey anyone seen Becryx, he's been gone a long time." just then the door to the lab swung open, standing in the door way was Becryx. "And where might you have been?"

Becryx:" Braving the mountainous regions of the north, fending off wild beast, I'm lucky to be alive." He slammed his fist into his chest.

Scarletta:" Yeah right, what were you really doing?"

Becryx: sweat drops "Eh heh looking for this big lug." A large armor clad man walks in his face covered by his helmet, his snow white eyes glowing. Everyone cringes in fear and Lexaeus screams like a girl. "This, everyone, is K the knight of the snow."

K:"Hi."

Scarletta: "Can we start our dares now sir.'' Becryx shakes his head. "Okay lets start with the The Misaki Sisters

**Yukiko and Kimiko wave at everyone.**

Y: Hello~

K: What's up?

Y: First Dare is for...Xion!

K: We dare you to kick Saix in the nuts!-

Y: -then tell everyone how it felt! ^_^ And once you do this you are going to  
be my Hero!

K: This truth is for...Sora Riku and Roxas!

Y: For the record this is from HER *points at Kimiko* not from me... *sigh*  
How do you feel about those RoxasxSoraxRiku pairings like on fanfictions and  
drawings?

K: This one is for everyone else here but them three Who do you think has a  
better chance with Sora? Roxas or Riku?

Y: Damn Yaoi fangirl...-_-...Anyway! This is for Mansex!

K: We hate you...alot...so...we dare you to die your hair pink and put on an  
organization XIII coat thats purple and start singing the barney song!

K: And now for the last one!

Y: Kairi is dared to give a lecture on Rule 34...Sorry Kairi but it had to be  
done to please...um...well us two and our little sister...

~The Misaki Sisters

Xion: Kicks Saix in the nuts "Woo feels good to get that off my chest, thanks you two."

Saix: "God **why **oh I think one popped."

Namine: Slams down her pencil and quickly closes her sketch book.

Sora and Riku: "Wait they have pictures too?" they stare wide eyed.

Sora: "God why thats just wrong."

Riku: "This is why I hate fan girls."

Namine: "Well in my opinion Roxas would have a better chance with Sora, because well they are the same person." She blushes a deep crimson.

Sora: "She does have a point."

Xemnas: " Kingdom Hearts why does this always happen to me." Walks out with hot pink hair and purple robe. "I love you, you love me, we're one happy family, okay screw this." Takes out his etheral blades and lunges at Becryx. "Die you little-." K slams his elbow down on the air bourne Xemnas.

Becryx: Thanks K."

K: "Yes sir."

Kiari: Eh hem... well rule 34 is the rule of the internet that states that if it does exist there is porn of it, That means you guys too." Points at Sora, Riku and Roxas who get wide eyed. She then continues for another half hour.

Becryx: "Well thank you both, that was quite... interesting, Scarlet next one please."

Scarletta: Still blushing from Kiari speech. "Okay next we have Teixak again."

**Thanks for doing my dares! ^^ I was gonna give you some more, but.. well.. I  
apologize for this in advance.. :/**

NoahMatrix- I am SICK of seeing you on every KH Truth or Dare. Your dares are  
DISGUSTING and I can't believe you think the Kingdom Hearts characters'd do  
things like that, even as part of a fanfic like this. Yes, Gamer and Becryx  
did your dares, but I still find them absolutely horrific which is why I  
disabled anonymous reviews on my own ToD fic. You want to see your sick  
desires? Get an account and write your own damn fanfiction. With hate, Teixak.

Now that rant's outta the way...

Roxas: For putting up with Noah, have a puppy! :D *hands you a brown&white  
husky puppy* Random fact: I'm going to get a husky puppy some day and name it  
after you :B Are you jealous about Riku scoring it with Xion?

Sora: *gives you two plane tickets* Congrats, you won a 1-chapter long  
vacation! Take whoever you want with you :)

See you next time!

~Teixak

Becryx: "Don't worry Tei just getting some is alright with us."

Everyone: "Thankyou!"

Axel: "He was horrible." Still has Roxas' screams going through his head.

In the Hospital.

Roxas: "Puppy!... Wait what she's staying with him?"

Xion and Riku: Look at each other and blush.

Sora: "Sweet." Grabs Kiari and runs for a plane.

Becryx: "Well thats all we got, man we got to get more dares."

K: Walks off.

Scarletta: "Wait K where are you going?" runs off after him.

Becryx: "Well join us next time for more seemingly tame torture, oh well."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Blah blah I don't own Kingdom Hearts blah blah.

Becryx"Hey Scarletta did you find K?"

Scarletta: Sitting down. "*sigh* No."

K:"Uniforms." K walks in with a box of cloths promptly scaring Becryx and Scarletta.

Becryx: "Oh yeah I forgot I ordered those."

Scarletta: Looking around "Um sir where is everyone?"

Becryx "Get your Uniform on and I'll meet you two at the Sandlot in Twilight Town." He grabs his cloths and runs off, K and Scarletta take their uniforms as well and change. Scarletta walks out finally free of the robe she wore, She had purple skin, red eyes, long white hair, and pointed ears. She wore a short cut black jacket reaching down to the bottom of her ribs under her jacket she wore a black tank top, she wore long black velvet pants and high heeled, cuffed boots.

K had removed his helmet showing his pale skin and equally pale eyes and hair, his hair reached down to his waist and he had ice sicle earrings, he wore a black jacket as well but it reached to his waist and the edges were lined with leather, he had a strap of leather buckled around his upper chest, under the jacket he wore black tinted chain mail, he also wore velvet pants, silver metalic boot reaching to his knees and metal gauntlets.

Scarletta: "Huh these are comfy."

K: "Comfortable."

Scarletta: "Well you heard the superior, to the Sandlot."

At the Sandlot

Scarletta: "Oh hi everyone." Her and K walked into the sandlot to see everyone scattered around the area talking to one another. "Where's the superior axel."

Axel: "Over there hitting on Fuu." He pointed over to Becryx, wearing the same outfit as K only minus the armor for leather boots.

Becryx: "Seasalt ice cream huh? Never had it." Fuu handed him a seasalt icepop and he tasted it. "*coughes violently* God that horrible how do you people eat this stuff?"

Fuu: "Jerk." she then slammed her icepop on his head.

Becryx: Walks over to scarletta. "Just read the dares."

Scarletta: "Okay everyone gather round time for the dares." everyone groans.

"First is from a miss **danielledischarge**."

**I dare axel to curl his hair and wear a sexy red dress(;**

I then dare kairi to pick your nose and eat your bogeys.

Neeext, I'd like Roxas to HUG ME. like in tei's story :3

and gimme a kiss. and tell xion and namine that you love meee :3

Axel: Walks out of a conviniently placed changing booth, curled hair and wearing a red dress. "Ya know this is actually really comfortable."

Kiari: "Ew! thats gross!"

Becryx: "Sorry Kie gotta do it.''

Kiari: Picks nose and eats booger, then runs off and pukes.

Namine: Scoots away from Kiari a little.

Roxas: Groans and hugs Danielle "Xion, Namine I... I love Danielle." he hesitantly kisses Danielle and walks off.

Scarletta: as K leads a love stricken Danielle back to her realm. "Next is **IloveKingdomHearts**."

Larxene: Sarcastically "Gee whats her favorite game."

Xaldin: "Fatal Frame." Larxene slaps him.

Scarletta: "Eh hem.''

Roxas and Sora: Don't worry, I am so against yaoi!

Roxas: Ask Xion out on a date! And give me a hug!

Sora: Ask Kairi out on a date.

Namine: You are acting weird. Draw something sweet and innocent and girly.

Saix: You scare me.

Axel: You are awesome. Go set fire to Larxene's hair.

Zexion: You're pretty cool yourself. You can do whatever you want to the  
people who called you emo.

Kairi: I like you, so go be nasty to Saix for me.

Xion: Love you! You are my fav KH girl! Why did you have to go away in 358/2  
days?

Phew! Sorry that was a long one.

Roxas and Sora Sigh in relief.

Roxas: "Heh...hey Xion want to go out some time."

Xion: Blushes "Sure."

Riku: Grumbles under breath.

Sora: Acting very romantic "M'lady would you like to go for a night on the town?" hands Kiari a rose.

Kiari: "oh Sora!" Jumps in his arms and they run off

Namine: Draws a picture of wonderland.

Saix: "Then my job is being done correctly."

Axel: Throws a lighter onLarxenes hair. "Well it was already greased enough, how do you think she gets the antennas."

Zexion: Stares at Xigbar, Vexen, and Marluxia. "Fiarga!" the three burst into flames and run around screaming.

Demyx: "Dance water dance!'' A tidal wave hits the three putting the fire out.

Kiari: Runs back and hits Saix in the back of the head with a metal bat.

Xion: "Sigh... sadly the plot said so... but I wanted to stay."

Becryx: "That all?" Scarletta nods "Good now all of my reviews... all four of you, next chapter will be special, hence why we are in the sandlot, we will have a battle royal, you tell us who you want to see fight and in what way and it will happen. Me, Scarletta, K, and my other OC Night will also be available, so hop to it.

Notes: Yes Scarletta is a Dark Elf.

Now these are my OC's weapons

Becryx: Zweihader (Large heavy sword that he drags around)

Scarletta: Tonfas

K: Claymore of the dead (ancient claymore that can raise the dead)

Night: Metalic Staff


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting and twilight town P1

Becryx: "Helloo everybody and welcome back, as I stated last chapter, this chapter and next will be fighting chapters hence meaning you will choose two people to fight each other. Now I thought that I'd change things up again, every two or three chapters we will go to a different world with different games that you can dare us to play, and yes the truth are still excepted."

Scarletta: "Oh sir can we hurry for the first review I wanna see this fight." she jumps up and down with glee.

Becryx: "Yes, yes go right ahead."

Scarletta: "Yays okay here it is from Teixak."

Aw man, I forgot to review! *slaps self* Oh well. Also, night elves are cool!  
(+50 respect for Scarletta)

Um, anyways... is there any chance that I could be part of the battle royal?  
*glances around* (if not, then just ignore this bit) 'cause I wanna see if I  
can get beat up by Becryx or not XD like in my fic, my weapon is a whip with a  
large lightningbolt-shaped blade on the end that's electrified.

If not, I wanna see Zexion vs Demyx (my two favorite Organization characters,  
except for Roxas anyways) duke it out- but with no magic! Heheh.

Welp, off to play my DS and not update my fic. ;. *FLEE* 

Scaretta: "Yay points."

Becryx: "K my sword." K hands him a giant sword that even he is struggling to carry. "Now bring her here." He says with a wicked grin.

Where ever Teixak is.

Teixak is just minding her own business playing 358/2 (Tell me if hit the nail on the head Tei) when K walks in grabs ner and drags her to twilight town.

Teixak: "Aw come on right now?"

Becryx: "Don't make me put you on the gaming grid." he threatend

Teixak: "Fine." Takes out whip.

Fuu: "Fight."

Becryx charges , using that term loosely because of his sword weight, using his momentum he swings his sword at Tei, she promptly jumps over him slicing him with her whip. she then tries to disarm him with her whip. Becryx smirks and swings his sword making Teixak a whip and slamming her into a building, still using the momentum she throws becryx over her head and he lands in another part of twilight town.

Scarletta: "Well we just finish this next chapter. so vote the the next fighters, Oh! and the next world." Waves goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting and Twilight Town P2

Scarletta: "Hi guys and welcome back." she waves politely. "Now Tei and Becryx are still tearing down Twilight Town in their fight so we'll just proceed with your other fights." She takes out a list. "First we have bluecheesemoon."

Hi guys this is really interesting, but I didn't like some of the dares. First  
off, I want the organization members to fight to the death and see who  
survives. But first, I want to know what are Axel's intentions with my Roxas?  
I want Riku to stop being so jelous and have a three some with Sora and a girl  
of his choice. I think Naminé is being a little too kinky.(maybe Riku should  
choose her.)And Larxene, go jump off a bridge into a river while charged with  
electricity, if she isn't already dead because of the fight. Well, toodles.  
I'm really liking this.

Xemnas: "I will not kill my comrads." Xigbar shoots him to death.

Xigbar: "well thats one down."

Saix: "Superior... RAH."

Saix goes berserk and the Organization starts fighting. the fight comes to a stalemate with Axel and Roxas. they go charging at each other and kill each other.

Scarletta: "Well that was anticlimactic, Oh dares too okay." the Organization rematerializes.

Axel: "Gah... uh heh heh." He turns to Roxas. "What are my intentions."

Roxas: "I kinda want to stay with Xion."

Axel: "Oh okay guess I'll leave you alone." Truns around and grumbles something about Xion.

Namines face turns as red as Axels hair.

Riku: dumbfounded and stares at Namine. "Um Namine you... um."

Namine: Hesitates. '' Um I think that moving a little to quick... d don't you th think." Her face grows more red.

Sora: "I'm not going in a threesome with either of you, no offense."

Riku and Namine: "None taken."

Larxene: "Sheesh." jumps into a river and get electrocuted to death.

Scarletta: "Okay next is IloveKingdomHearts."

I wanna see Xion vs.  
Saix! If Xion's not there, then I wanna see Axel vs. Demyx. Water vs Fire.  
Usually I'd go for water, but in this case I think Fire is going to win. 

Xion: "Okay Saix bring it."

Saix: "Gladly you worthless marrionette!"

They start fighting, Xion being mor nimble wears Saix out and slays him.

Xion: Jumping up and down. "Yay, take that ya jerk." She then tackles Roxas with glee.

Axel and Demyxs' fight was going on at the same time, their powers nullifying each other Axel walked up to Demyx and punched him in the face, Demyx returning the punch they both proceed to beat each other senseless. Axel landed the last blow before Teixak was thrown into the two. She got up as Demyx and Axel ran off.

Becryx: on top of a building his face covered in blood throws his sword at Teixak who is worn out and can barely move. The sword stop before hitting her.

a 15 year old stands holding the sword by the blade.

Scarletta: "Master Nightomen!" She says in shock.

Nightomen: "Becryx what have I said about killing other authors?"

Becryx: "Gah... uh sorry... sir."

Nightomen: "Right..." Truning to Teixak. "You should get home about now." He said clapping his hands, Teixak reappears in her room. "I see I'll have to keep a closer eye on you Becryx."

Becryx: Looking down in shame. "Yes sir."

Nightomen: "Good." He flipped his robe back so it hangs on his shoulders. He had shoulder length brown hair his bangs hanging down past his glasses. He wore and inzipped jacket, white undershirt, black baggy jeans and black shoes. "Well looks like I'll be hanging around for the remainder."

Scarletta: "Umm yes sir, what will be your first order of business?"

Nightomen: "Well we'll need to rebuild Twilight Town." Everyone looks around to see a partially destroyed Twilight Town.

Becryx: "Oops." He smiles nervously."

nightomen: huffs "Well everyone after werebuild the town we'll meet you on the gaming grid of Tron, the event will include, Lightcycle battles, that little high li thing, and disk fighting. So pick your game and the teams playing them for the next chapter, oh and vote for the next world we go to after Tron."

Scarletta: "Seeya."


	7. Chapter 7: Subspace Paranoia

Scarletta: Jeez where is he?

K: Late...

Becryx: Hey there he is. Where have you been dude.

Nightomen: I've been... distracted.

Scarletta: What distracted you?

Nightomen: *looks at readers* you know who you are.

Axel: Can we just enter the mainframe already.

Nightomen: *in a sudden burst of energy* Yes! now lets go! *pulls out a remote*

Sora: What's that for?

Nightomen: *Pushes a button on the remote and everybody gets downloaded into the giant supercomputer*

Everyone appears in the Subspace Paranoids world.

Demyx: Woah awesome suits!

Nightomen: Well everybody are you ready for your matches?

Everbody: *unenthusiastically* Sure...

Scarletta: Okay then first off we have one from **IloveKingdomHearts**

**Ok, for Tron's world. I wanna see Sora race lightcycle against Riku. Then I  
wanna see Goofy vs Axel with the light discs because they are used to throwing  
flat things. Goofy=shield Axel=Chakrams.**

Nightomen: Okay everyone follow me! *takes everyone to a control room overlooking a grid* Sora, Riku your up!

*Sora and Rikuappear on lightcycles out on the grid*

Riku: Uh how do I drive this... *hits the egnition and goes flying forward* THIIIIIIIIING!

Sora: Riku! Shift your weight to make it turn!

Riku: *Starts randomly swurving left and right*

Sora: Peice of cake. *takes off trying to trapped the sporatic moving Riku in the light walls*

Riku: GAH *yanks back on the handle bars vaulting the cycle over the wall sora had created*

Sora: How did he? AH! *slams into the edge of the grid*

Nightomen: Eeh nasty.

Riku: *Walks in with sora over his shoulder giving a thumbs up*

Becryx: Congrats Riku!

Sora: *mumbles* Beginners luck...

Nightomen: Quite, next is Axel vs Goofy at Dodgediscs. *pushes a button and the grid changes into a open area*

*Axel and Goofy enter the area*

Axel: Hey Goofy!

Goofy: *waves* hope you win Axel!

*The area glows green and Axel imediatly goes on the offense throughing his disc at goofy, who inturn blocks it and throws his disc*

Axel: Crap! *dives out of the way* Phew... *Goofy's disc comes back around and hits Axel in the back of the head*

Goofy: Garsh I won!

K: unexpected outcome.

Becryx: You really thought that Axel would win?

K: Yes... *Gives Lexaus fifty munny*

Nightomen: Congratulations Goofy.

Goofy: Thanks!

Scarletta: Okay next we have one from **Teixak **

**I don't know crap about Tron because I am somehow that stupid so.. uh.. Demyx,  
be on Roxas's team with Zexion and.. do whatever, I don't know D: BE AWESOME  
TOGETHER.**

Demyx: Sweet so... what are we doing?

Nightomen: You will face me, Becryx, and Scarletta...

Scarletta: Sir I don't know how to control anything in this world.

Nightomen: FINE! You will face me, Becryx, AND K!

To be continued...


End file.
